Mark Turpin
Mark Turpin, under the username Turpster, or simply "The T", is a member of the Yogscast and a good friend of Simon and Lewis. Turpster was first seen (in Yogiverse terms) in Part 9 of Simon and Lewis' Gamescom experience, although Simon and Lewis had previously starred in the 50th episode of the The Incredible Podcast of Amazing Awesomeness (commonly abbreviated to TIPOAA), which is co-hosted by Turpster along side Mike Schramm. From then on he hadn't appeared in many Yogscast videos until the Goat Charity Thank You Video, which he filmed. He also appeared in the Diablo III Launch Event video, in which he dressed up as the character Deckard Cain. He travelled to E3 2012 with Simon, Lewis and Duncan, and appears briefly in the first few vlogs although it would seem he was the one filming them most of the time. Since then he has also appeared in a number of the Yogscast's gaming videos, most notably, The Survival Games series, for which he was partnered with Sparkles*. It is theorised that Turps is the narrator of the more recent "Tekkit" episodes on the BlueXephos channel. His voice is normally heard explaining the sudden change in characters (accompanied by a batman-style spinning Honeydew face), he also, on occasion, gives a "what will happen next time?" segment at the end. However, this mysterious narrator may also be Sparkles* who edits a lot of Yogscast material. In recent months, Turpster has appeared in a few videos. Including the Terminator Mini-Game and as Duncan's partner in SkyBlock Wars and in 3 Episodes of YogNews because of taking Strippin hostage in the trunk of his car. Summary Mark joined the Yogscast at the beginning of 2012 as the Business Development manager and is now the CEO. His role is to ensure that the Yogscast continues to grow and branches out into new and exciting avenues. An avid podcaster and gamer, Mark is a Virgo and likes long walks on the beach. Trivia *His birthday is on the 7th September 1985 *He has a shield named after him in World of Warcraft - Turpster's Sonorous Shield According to Turps this is the 'Best In Slot' shield for casters until the Pandarian level cap of 90 *He used to work with TotalBiscuit on WC Radio - First as a graphic designer, then as a host across various World of Warcraft podcasts *He is an editor of the wiki: Turpster *He narrated the Sipsco Christmas Dirt Sale video. Gallery turps.jpg|Turpster striking a pose. turps2.jpg|Turpster in the Tower of London. turps3.jpg|Turps interviewing Mike Morhaime from Blizzard. YOGSCASTTurps.png|Turpster's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTTurps2.png|Turpster's current Yogscast avatar. Turpster Cartoon.jpg|Turpster as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Turpster10002.jpg|The T as Deckard Cain for the Diablo 3 launch. Turpster10004.jpg|Turpster with Jonathan Ross. Turpster10001.jpg Turps.png BSHTvPzIAAA_55z.jpg|King Turps BRT0F-tCMAATDqb.jpg|Turps visiting the grave of notorious highwayman Dick Turpin BO17fUnCUAAQZSG.jpg|Turpster's Troll Face Turpster.jpg Turpster2.jpg Turpslarger.jpg|A larger image of Tipsy Turps Quotes *"I use a dead baby to bookmark my books." Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Staff Category:Turpster Category:TIPOAA Category:Survival Games Teams